


Finding Barry

by protos_metazu_ison (larkspyt)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspyt/pseuds/protos_metazu_ison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison knew something was wrong when Barry woke up and looked surprised to be in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Barry

Harrison knew something was wrong when Barry woke up and looked surprised to be in his bed. At first, he thought Barry was coming to his senses and was finally going to break it off with him. But then he said, “How are you here right now? You’re supposed to be dead.”

He left the interrogation to Snow and Ramon at the lab. They sat Barry down and prodded him until it came to light that Barry has lost his memories. Everything after running up the black hole to save Central City was gone. 

“How is this possible? Did something happen to him yesterday after he left?” Snow went to check the patrol logs in the system.

“I don’t know. Ask Harry. He’s the one who called this in. Not even sure what he was doing with Barry so early in the morning,” said Ramon. Half a thought later, he turned to Harrison, looking betrayed. “Please tell me it’s not what I’m thinking.”

“I don’t know. What are you thinking?” said Barry. 

Harrison walked out of the lab, deciding to leave the situation to Snow’s medical expertise, ducking his head so that he wouldn’t see the concerned look on her face. 

X

Barry tracked him down later while he was working.

Harrison kept his back to him. “What are you still doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home resting?” 

“I don’t want to risk running into Joe or Iris without my memories. Caitlin and Cisco are still trying to figure out what happened to me. With any luck, they’ll be able to reverse my...condition.” 

“You don’t sound very confident.”

Barry took a seat across the workstation, forcing himself into Harrison’s line of sight. “People don’t recover their memories just like that. They need a trigger and we have no idea what mine is.”

Barry continued to stare at him until Harrison sighed. “And because you woke up next to me, you think I would know the trigger.”

“What were we doing before I woke up?”

Harrison cocked an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

Barry flushed and averted his gaze. “Why? Caitlin and Cisco say I was dating Joe’s new partner.”

“Yes, you were.” 

“And? What happened?”

“You broke up with her.”

Barry deflated. “Has anyone ever told you that getting answers from you is like pulling teeth? Come on. Tell me. How did our relationship start? How long have we been ...you know?”

“Three months."

There had been a small celebratory party thrown in honour of Jessie’s safe extraction from Zoom. There had been bottles of wine to go around and Harrison had indulged a little more than usual because that pride in Jessie’s eyes when he’d told her he was staying behind on this Earth to help capture Zoom had loosened a piece inside himself. For the first time in the longest time, he was breathing more freely. 

He’d woken up the next morning with his face pillowed on Barry’s chest. Harrison had discounted it as an act of drunken mischief. After all, Barry had shown no inclination towards men and he was still dating Patti Spivot. 

Then one week later, Barry broke up with Patti, downed two bottles of whiskey, and slept with him. Harrison knew alcohol had no lasting effect on Barry, but he didn’t feel like asking questions when Barry was in his arms. They never talked about it. 

“Why did I start sleeping with you?” said Barry. “I mean, you have the same face as the man who killed my mother.”

“I don’t know,” said Harrison. Barry had loved it whenever Harrison taught him something new about his speed. He would return from those missions lips thin and eyes blazing, angry and exhilarated at the same time. It had been amusing, watching Barry fight against his obvious attraction to him. Harrison had discounted it as some unresolved matters Barry had with his dead Earth-1 pretender. And then Barry had slept with him. He had loved it whenever Harrison spoke, ordering him to move faster, rock backwards, come now. But it didn’t feel right, exposing Barry’s kinks when Barry himself probably wasn’t aware of them. Especially now. 

Barry narrowed his eyes. “Was I in love with you?”

Harrison nearly laughed. “Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know. Because you won’t tell me anything,” Barry said, throwing up his arms. 

“Then ask me a question I know the answer to.”

“According to Cisco, you help us out but you’re also kind of a dick. I’m closer to your daughter’s age and a guy. What made you say yes to me?”

“Fishing for compliments isn’t very attractive,” said Harrison. 

“I’m just trying to understand.” Barry rounded the workstation and spun Harrison in his chair until he faced him. “Did I start this? Or did you?”

Harrison glanced upwards, from the arms bracketing him to the defiant look on Barry’s face. “Are you seducing me?” The pupils of Barry’s eyes dilated.

It was like their first time all over again; limbs bumping awkwardly, the clumsy fumbling as Barry tried to divest him of his pants. Even the sensation of Barry sliding down him felt new. Although he knew Barry would never have slept with his Earth-1 doppelgänger, Harrison felt like he was competing with him all the time. This was Barry’s favourite position because this was how he would have fucked the Harrison Wells he knew. 

“Does this answer your question?” said Harrison in between pants as Barry rode him.

“No,” Barry gasped. “I’ve always wanted to do this. Wanted to fuck you since your first magazine feature. Still don’t understand what you are getting out of this.”

Harrison gripped Barry’s hips. “Would you like me to do the Dr. Wells voice?” Barry gave him a questioning look. “I’ve perfected it after pretending to be him with that giant gorilla. You always seemed to enjoy it when I use it.”

“I do?” said Barry. “Try it then.”

Harrison slipped into his best impression of his doppelgänger. It was easy to inject sincerity into his voice, tone down the raspiness and add intensity. He curled his tongue around Barry’s name. Barry shivered and worked himself into a frenzy above him. Bracing himself with both hands on Harrison’s chest, he finished with a groan. 

Harrison closed his eyes, leaning back. His eyes shot open when he felt Barry’s lips on his. He reeled back, speechless with surprise while Barry smiled at him guilelessly. Extricating himself from the intimate position, Harrison stormed down to the capsule where they kept Barry’s suit. It was empty. 

Harrison narrowed his eyes at Barry, whose smile has turned wicked. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do.”

X

Harrison frogmarched Barry to Snow and Ramon as soon as he put his clothes on. Barry kept throwing sly looks at him over his shoulder which Harrison pointedly ignored. Snow and Ramon looked up in surprise from their workstations when Harrison gave Barry a hard shove towards them. 

“He hacked into your files. Check and see if there’s anything copied, deleted, or added in the last few hours,” said Harrison. 

“I don’t understand. What’s going on?” said Dr. Snow.

“Just do it,” Harrison snapped.

“A lot of our files have been accessed, and one message deleted. It’s a message from Barry,” said Ramon, looking up from the screen, his sentence ending with a questioning tone. 

“Can you recover it?” Dr. Snow said. “What does it say?”

“ _Guys, I got a message from Oliver. Went to Starling City with suit. Will be back as soon as I can._ I don’t understand,” said Ramon. 

Harrison gestured towards Barry. “Meet Barry Allen from Earth-2.”

Earth-2 Barry Allen was a craftier version of his counterpart. Instead of a forensic scientist, he was a hacker with a loose ethical code. This might have come from the fact that in Earth-2, his father hadn’t been arrested for Nora Allen’s death but was killed in a road accident, which left Barry adrift, in search of a north star until he was arrested by Detective Joe West for hacking into the CCPD database. 

“So what’s the story? You see a breach into a parallel universe and you thought, ‘Why not?’” said Ramon.

“Yep,” said Earth-2 Barry as he ran on the treadmill to prove to them that he didn’t have super-speed. “Plus, I heard from the chatter on the street that Dr. Wells was here. I came through, hacked your database for information, found out that my counterpart was away, so I decided to have a little fun.”

“How did you know that Dr. Wells and our Barry were involved?” said Dr. Snow.

“Hacked the CCTV cams too.” Earth-2 Barry smirked and winked at Harrison. “Was I so different from the Barry you’re used to?”

“Don’t answer that,” Ramon begged. 

Earth-2 Barry laughed. “Let’s be honest. You only want my counterpart because he’s the Flash, right?”

“We’re going to try a going a little faster,” said Dr. Snow, raising the speed of the treadmill. 

Earth-2 Barry huffed. “Oh, come on.”

“So it’s not just you then. Everyone from Earth-2 is a dick,” said Ramon. 

X

By the time Barry returned from Starling City later in the day, Dr. Snow and Ramon have finished interrogating Earth-2 Barry and they were just chatting now about the differences between the universes, like Atlantis and Ohio. Barry froze at the door when he saw his doppelgänger. “What the?” 

Relating the story was relatively simple until Barry asked, “How did you find out it wasn’t _me_ me?”

“We didn’t. Harry did,” said Ramon. “By the way, are you two really…”

“Harry, can I have a word with you?” said Barry in a flat tone. 

They found themselves a private room where Barry kept his back to him with his hands on his hips. “What did you do? Did you sleep with him?” Harrison hadn’t expected Barry to be this angry. “Is that it? Any Barry Allen will do for you? I’m so stupid.” Barry tugged off his cowl and ran his hands over his hair. 

“Yes, I slept with him," Harrison acceded. "That’s how I knew it wasn’t you.”

“He kissed you, didn’t he?” 

The accusatory tone in Barry's tone made Harrison hesitate, but his hesitation was all the answer Barry needed. Harrison barely had time to raise his hands and brace himself against Barry's shoulders before Barry came at him with a violent kiss, biting his ownership onto Harrison's lips and skin. He rubbed between Harrison’s legs, eyes blazing, demanding.

Harrison licked his bruised lips. How could he deny Barry anything when he looked at him like that?

They've done it many times against a wall. This particular wall even. But never in those times had Barry been this eager. Barry cried out piteously as Harrison pushed in while Harrison buried his groan in Barry's chest. Ah, now _this_ was his Barry. The huff of his breath against his ear, the little moans he made every time Harrison pushed in. Harrison would have him for hours if he could. But Barry was too close. “Ah - faster. Yes. _Yes._ ”

"Come on, Barry," Harrison said, unwittingly slipping into his Earth-1 doppelgänger's voice. "You can do it."

Barry shuddered under him, keening.

Barry had been much louder today than he usually permitted himself to be, Harrison reflected as he stroked Barry's hair in the sleepy aftermath of their lovemaking. "You know what's uncanny? Your doppelgänger had the same kinks you did,” said Harrison. 

Barry stared at him in horror. “Are we really talking about this?”

“He loved the Dr. Wells voice. It got him worked up as well.”

“What Dr. Wells voice?”

Harrison demonstrated it. 

Barry laughed. “I thought that was just your megalomaniac voice. It makes you sound like you’re in absolute control. It’s sexy.” Then in a quieter tone, “You knew it wasn’t me because he kissed you.”

Harrison nodded. Barry never kissed him. It was part of the awkwardness that permeated their physical relationship. Harrison had never known if Barry would accept a kiss from him and Barry himself never offered. He had tried not to think about it, but it was much more difficult when another version of Barry had been demanding answers to these difficult questions only several hours ago. 

“We have to talk about this at some point. If you don’t want to, just - just tell me. I’ll walk away.”

For his part, Barry did look guilty. “I’m sorry. I need a bit more time. I need you to trust me on this. And to stop sleeping with other people.”

Harrison gave him a wry smile. “Does it count as cheating if I cheated on you with you?”

“Yes,” said Barry savagely.

X

Earth-2 Barry took Harrison aside as Ramon prepared the speed cannon. Harrison tried to shake him off because Barry was giving him the side-eye, but Earth-2 Barry grinned and said, “Are you going to miss me?”

Harrison made a face. “The miracle of dimension-hopping is wasted on you. You’ve come to a parallel world and for what? A tumble in the hay with me?”

“You haven’t answered my question from before. Why Barry Allen? What are you planning to do with this earth’s me? What’s the end game here?”

“And why should I tell you?”

Earth-2 Barry shrugged. “Because I want to know and I won’t tell anyone here. They’re not _my_ friends. Come on,” he said, nudging Harrison in the side when he remained stoic. “Or do I have to blackmail you with a video recording of your little afternoon delight with my counterpart?”

Harrison froze. “You-“

Earth-2 Barry wiggled his fingers. “Hacker.”

“It’s for science,” Harrison said coldly. “With all the trouble that Zoom has been causing, I’ve not had the proper opportunity to study the nature of the breaches. Once Zoom is dead, they’ll want to seal off all the breaches. If I endear myself to Barry Allen, he can persuade his friends to keep one open. Then I’ll be able to exploit two earths instead of one. The Star Labs here is defunct, as you can see. I can rebuild it. Be the first scientist with two labs in different universes.”

Earth-2 Barry burst into peals of laughter, attracting the stares of everyone else in the room.

Harrison crossed his arms. “What?”

“You're so full of shit. You may talk big, but I know why you’re doing this. It’s not the science. It’s because you know you have to return to our Earth eventually. It’s where you belong. But you can’t bear to leave him anymore. So what you’re actually saying is, ‘Leave one breach open, so I can see you.’”

Harrison hissed, white with fury, “You don’t know anything, so stop acting like you do.”

“I never did tell you what power I got from the particle accelerator explosion,” said Earth-2 Barry. Harrison’s eyes widened. Earth-2 Barry had made no mention of any powers. “I can tell when people are lying, and I can tell what they actually mean to say. So as an apology for not telling you the truth before sleeping with you, I’ll leave you with this: you know when my counterpart said to give him more time and to trust him? This is what he meant.” He leaned in and whispered into Harrison’s ear. 

Then he gave the rest a jaunty wave and stepped through the breach, even as Barry gave a sound of outrage. “You’re right, he is a dick,” said Barry. He turned to Harrison. ”What did he say to you?”

Harrison bit back a smile and said, “Nothing. Nothing at all.”


End file.
